


【本非】另类治愈

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 本非 - Fandom, 绅探 | Detective L (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 甜。捆绑+蒙眼+工具+伪陌生人，以毒攻毒的暗黑治愈。





	【本非】另类治愈

金不败和 Captain 落了网，十里洋场却不曾有一天安宁过。一月内五起连环杀人案，一周来三个保护证人被暗杀，法租界陷入另一轮恐慌中，包括巡捕房，也包括罗非。

初春霜重，浓厚的夜色附着在高楼广厦黏糊糊的阴影外，被灯光劈成数瓣后便高昂着分裂出的头颅，肆无忌惮地伸进千家万户，其中一束正在罗非的脚边逡巡盘桓。它显然不被喜欢。皮鞋烦躁而徒劳地碾了黑影几下，跺了跺，转身疾步推门离开了巡捕房。几分钟后，皎亮的车灯刺破暗夜，沥青路划出刺耳的急转向的摩擦声，警车从库里掉头朝城郊驶去。

**从来没有这么挫败过。** 罗非想着，油门踩得愈狠，任由警车在月夜里忽隐忽现的郊外土路上失控般狂飙，罡风撕碎了近日来所有强装的运筹帷幄。整个警队在他推理出的几个地点蹲守了嫌犯数周，却徒劳无功。时限的迫近，街巷的议论，公董局的质疑，受害者家属的哭诉，桩桩件件都戳着他的脊梁骨。 **如果仅是需要推翻自己的假设倒无妨，不过就是几日闭门和几盒雪茄能抚平的挫折。可然后呢？他并不能再给出另一个可行推理。两周了，他完全是在帮助犯人逃跑。**

要是冷静沉着和睿智缜密等同于罗非的话，那现在 6381 号警车驾驶座上的一定不是罗非。那人暴戾、疯狂、绝望而迷惘，拧着眉，眯着眼，粗鲁地骂着脏话，蹬在油门上的牛皮鞋被脚趾踩出了丑陋的折痕。怒火始终找不到出口，罗非忽地跺了一脚，反打方向，警车甩着笨拙的屁股飞出土路，猛地停在一片野草丛中，带着一车厢的压抑撞在方向盘上。疼痛袭来，郁闷些许褪去。

他在驾驶座旁摸了几把，攥起自己藏在那里的海盗香烟和火柴，揉着上腹挪下了车，就近找个土包坐了下来。 **人人都说他最近很反常。第一是不再坐平常的警用小轿车，而改开带后厢的警** **6381** **滬，小鹿被杀的那辆警车。这很难理解吗？他的失察和大意害死了小鹿，还一度被凶手耍得团团转，在另一桩迷案无解的时候，天天开着这辆车不就是悬梁刺股和卧薪尝胆么？**

罗非划了根火柴，点了烟叼在嘴里，有一搭没一搭地继续想着巡捕房的那些伙计。 **对，他们还说他最近连雪茄都不抽，换成了满大街都是的海盗牌香烟。怎么？不许人换口味么？雪茄适合坐着品，香烟适合走着咬，最近忙得脚不沾地，哪儿来时间倒腾雪茄？还有，小曼老说他最近脾气爆，动不动就摔东西。苏苏姐老说他回沙利文公寓太晚，楼里的租客投诉了好多次。沙威老说他弦崩得太紧，状态不对劲，别到时候案子没结，人先出了问题。还有那个叶常青，事情办不妥，天天在眼前晃荡，一副欲言又止的样子。** 罗非右手捏着烟蒂，狠狠地揉搓了一把，火猛然往上烧了一大截，大团大团的烟雾涌进他的鼻腔、喉咙和肺叶里，血液被呛得沸腾起来。 **妈的，全他妈有病。**

**最恼火的是他们心思都不在案子上，反倒对私事关照得很。** 香烟将尽，罗非用两指捏着烟屁股，贴着焦线边缘深深地嘬了一口，被火焰追着跑的尼古丁争先恐后地窜向潮湿的嘴里。 **呵，一个个变着法儿地劝我调整自己。搞什么虚头巴脑的！抓紧时间破案不就回正轨了吗？** 火灼到了指腹，他低头看了眼，随手扔到了脚边的草上。细烟孳生的火星也是孱弱的，被杂草上的霜轻巧地灭了。罗非不忿地踩了脚那坨草。

**偏都要说我反常，还说不是因为案子拖了两周，而是因为上周和本杰明闹掰了。这都什么瞎话？狗日的。说到本杰明，这人真他妈狠心，把搁在沙利文公寓的东西搬得一干二净，验尸报告全让小警员转送，就算我天天抽多年前一起抽过的海盗香烟，天天开警车，天天晚离开巡捕房，也不见他来嘘寒问暖。呸！我他妈的这么做才不是为了他。** 罗非越想越气结，唰地站起来想回车里，却软绵绵地栽倒在土包上。混入烟丝的安眠药生效了。

罗非醒来时，眼皮蹭过一层滑溜溜的布，而视界内一片漆黑。 **被绑架了，他边想边晃了晃手脚。** 双手被捆在一起，固定在头顶某个地方；栓得不很高，膝盖打着弯，伸直胳膊的话就只能半蹲半跪。蒙眼和绑手的显然不是粗织物，柔滑又细韧。拿鞋头磕嗑脚下，咚咚咚，是薄铁的脆响。 **看样子是被吊在了自己开来的警车的后厢里。**

车身小幅地晃了晃，罗非听得出来，始作俑者跨进了车厢。 “ 谁？ ” **不知是不是百密一疏，嘴并没有被封住，不用白不用，他干脆直接质问。** 意料之中的没有回答，不管罗非如何猜测、激将或旁敲侧击，这个突然出现在郊野的恶魔始终保持缄默，只是探出浸满了寒意的手指，摩挲着罗非藏在裤带下的腰腹，像毒蛇吐着信子用冰凉的鳞片绕体攀援，最后将下身的束缚一溜剥了下来。

“ 放开我！你到底是谁？ ” **是这次要抓的嫌犯吗？可他既然已经成功地躲了两周，没必要沉不住气主动送上门。难道是为了挑衅？** 推理尚萌芽，就被车厢两侧和正面刮进来的寒风吹得七零八碎，光裸的双腿无知无觉地打着颤。恶魔显然不想放过他，比夜风更冰的手已经在臀上发起横，从抚弄到揉捏再到揪拧，疼痛羼杂着细若游丝的快感从下体肌群沿着神经一路向大脑袭来。 **不，应该不是嫌犯。按照他极富仪式感和规律性的犯罪习惯，此时理应正潜伏在拟作案现场。客容量级随作案次数递增，这次或许是百乐门歌舞厅，或许是大光明电影院，或许是其他标志性公共建筑，总之今夜肯定都已在巡捕房的监视下了。** 罗非抿着嘴，上下牙冠死磕，咬牙切齿的铮铮声在敞阔的空间里清晰可闻，如石投湖。作怪的手早就出离了猥亵这一层，像庖丁解牛的猎食者，抠着缝隙，粗暴地将已经肿痛的肉丘向外撕扯。

 **这是最无助的时刻，罗非想，远甚于之前任何遭遇。** 按正常反应，他应该大声惊呼大幅挣扎，应该像笼中困兽钳下顽鼠。可他确确实实在这如履薄冰的险境里蓦然被赋予了丧失已久的冷静，那是一周来在焦虑的巡捕房里随自信一起丢失的东西。罗非放松肌肉，毛孔里蒸腾的体热包裹住那双手上每一根颤栗的汗毛和每一条翕动的肌理。 “ 本杰明？本，是你吗？ ” **罗非试探着说了猜测，既期冀也犹疑。来人应该是在巡捕房时就藏上了车，然后趁自己下车抽烟时一击得手。熟悉自己的抽烟、开车和作息习惯，能把绑架安排得如此周密顺手，只能是本杰明了。** 身后的恶魔没有丝毫停顿，右手离开片刻，然后一个冰冷的东西抵到了罗非的腰窝。 **空心圆环，硬而冷，薄壁上有凹凸不平的铸造痕迹。是枪。**

 **不是本杰明。** 枪管从腰窝向后庭滑去，绝望挑破片刻的安宁，卷土重来，同时入体的还有那截枪管。彷徨堙没口鼻，枪管磨裂肌膜。 **绝对不是本杰明，他不会这么粗鲁。** 这个认知让罗非几乎在一瞬间崩溃。再愤怒也被藏得天衣无缝的詈骂从往日妙语连珠的嘴里迸裂出来，双手双腿的扭动让警车不堪重负地摇晃着，但他仍被钳制在恶魔手里，一手五指狠狠摁着髋骨，一手持枪侵犯着脆弱的肠道。 “ 妈的变态，把枪他妈的给我拿出去！ ” 没有回应。几滴血坠落在车厢里那滩洗不干净的血迹上。

春夜并不暖和，少量失血更加重了安眠药带来的晕眩和头疼，在近乎灵魂离体的出神中，罗非第一也唯一想起被他赶出公寓的本杰明。 **其实是不至于吵架，更不至于分手的。只是从未如此挫败过的罗非过于自责，又不善于消化痛苦。换作以前，他在公寓里闭门闷头抽几天雪茄，或许就能走出阴霾；可从独居变为同居后，一切他物就自然成了迁怒对象。** 罗非模模糊糊想起本杰明抱着开口的行李箱被他推出公寓的样子，软趴趴的头发遮掩着低垂的眼角，连件大衣都没有披，在初春的寒夜被扫地出门。 **他总是这么温柔，哪怕这次完全是自己无理取闹，怜惜后知后觉地随着怒气的褪却到来。罗非又不合时宜地想，是真的很温柔啊，在任何时候都是。充分的爱抚，耐心的扩张，轻柔的顶弄，细致的清洗。他像黄埔港风平浪静时的潮汐，宽广绵柔却不言不语，天地易帜也从未缺席。**

**可这次他不在。** 仿佛是为了呼应罗非的怅然若失，枪管肆意驰骋一番后猛地拽了出去，被刮过的穴壁不由自主地瑟缩。 **疼痛对人有好处。老本杰明总这么跟本杰明说，本杰明也总这么跟罗非说。** 罗非咬牙忍住因酸痛和刺激而在唇齿间即将溢出的呻吟，甩甩头竭力让自己清醒。这并不容易，因为恶魔只是换了个更趁手的工具，而罗非甚至猜不出那是什么。不是标准的角先生的形状，更粗，更大，更硬，更不规则，借着血液的润滑捅进了还在颤抖的甬道里。之前的挣扎消耗了太多体力，罗非如今只能自暴自弃地任由被捆住的双手牵住，整个身子自由下坠，在撞击中随波逐流地摇晃，像一只无脚鸟。

本杰明从来讨厌所谓助情的工具，药物和器物都避如蛇蝎；为了取悦罗非也曾购置过一两件，只不过扭捏半天最终也没用上。 **背叛会带来快感么？** 罗非强打精神斥责脑海里的淫鬼，可禁欲一周的后庭和前肢都在侵犯中亢奋地跃跃欲试。 **身体从来不由人，它会口是心非地伤害自己的爱人，也会精虫上脑地背叛自己的爱情。** 恶魔显然看出罗非心防渐松，用手里的工具粗糙地往深处耸动了几下就草草抽了出来。东西扔在边上，砸出啪嗒一声，然后是窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，还有皮带扣敲击在车底的脆响。 **这是今晚的正戏，主角之一的罗非昏昏沉沉地想。**

可当比枪管和异物更柔软和暖和的肉具抵在入口的时候，由内而外的恶心像洪水般从全身上下的毛孔里漫溢出来。罗非本以为他的每一寸皮肤都沉溺在了肉欲里。不是。它们蓄势待发，却只认一张虎符；于是它们举了反旗。药效和寒风仿佛失了灵，罗非重拾力气，上身疯狂挣扎，双腿也狠命地以扭曲的姿态去蹬身后的人，以至恶魔的双手险些握不住他的腰。只是险些。事实上恶魔钳制着虚弱的罗非，附在他背上，在挺腰和自重下毫不费力地将肉具顶了进去。 **这不是情趣和快感，这是与虎谋皮的堕落，罗非猛醒。我要永远失去他了。** 单薄的身板被撞得往前一俯，眼泪顺势夺眶而出，嘶哑甚至可称得上凄厉的哭吼也破了闸： “ 本杰明啊 ……”

恶魔大概没猜到罗大探长会如此失态，停顿了几秒，掐着腰的双手慢慢交叠，换成从后面搂着的姿势。罗非感觉他的脑袋蹭到了自己耳边，摩挲了几下，柔柔的声音弥散着暖洋洋的气息传来： “ 对不起，非，是我。 ” **是本杰明啊。**

本杰明坐在车厢的长座上，罗非坐着他腿上，打量着这个被改造成绑架场所的空间。车顶上焊了个铁环，蓝底白纹的领带孤零零地随风飘荡。地上还躺着另一条领带，灰底蓝纹，是他刚刚愤怒地从眼前拽下来随手扔的。 **两条领带好像是他俩刚认识没多久时一起去挑的，粗粗一算，大概也有五六年了。** 对面长座上有个很熟悉的东西，似乎是他上一根手杖。自从换了本杰明给他买的之后，旧的就再也没见过。手杖被改造了，杵地的那头套上了一截锯下来的枪管，而手握的那一头磨掉了尖利的部分，勉勉强强显露出角先生的形状；两头都细致地套上了一层薄薄的乳胶手套。 **我的本啊。** 罗非远远打量着那根手杖，刚才的怒火偃旗息鼓，心酸和心疼猝不及防地攫住了他的心脏。 **你是用怎样的心情来准备这些，是告别还是背水一战？你是怎样在被伤透心和剥夺关心的权利后还能原地守候，又是怎样克服刻在骨子里的羞涩和羞耻去做自己拒绝了大半辈子的事情？**

抽离了怒气的罗非心软得像一滩水，他擒住本杰明虚虚搭在身侧的双手，合起来，拢在自己手心里，然后舒心地向后一靠。脊梁贴着胸脯，爱意在交叠的毛孔间穿梭。本杰明偷偷呼了口气，刚才一直怕罗非伤心而提心吊胆的法医终于怯怯懦懦地开口了： “ 我只是真的，好想做你的文明杖 …… 可以永远地，屹立在你身边，守候在你手下，也盘虬在你体内。一辈子都不分开。 ” 他反手握住罗非冰凉的手，补了句： “ 一辈子都让你离不开我。 ” **太傻了。我怎么可能离得开你呢？** 罗非早就原谅了本杰明，或者说，压根就不会再生他的气。可他不想让本轻易知道，所以他偏就不说话，只是朝法医的怀里陷得更深。

从这个角度看过去，恰好能仰望到车厢的小铁窗圈住的月亮。罗非才发现，今日月朗星稀，所以霜重，所以风清，所以适合奇袭式的夜捕。 “ 今天一定能抓到他。 ” 本杰明猜到罗非在担忧什么，抱着快滑下去的他往腿上提了提，温柔而坚定地说。两人都还裸着下身，蹭弄之间，躯体的温度很快上扬。在广袤的乡郊野外，警 6381 滬是一个小火炉，最温热，最光明。

远近的霓虹灯隐约烧灼出糊味，透过灰霾的夜霜，光怪陆离地照在某张阴鸷、警觉而阴晴不定的脸上；  
那乖戾的目光未及之处，月色裹挟着几条矫健的身影，四面八方地隐匿在夜上海的浮嚣里；  
此时夜场正酣，载着寻欢者的黄包车在路上川流不息，一个车夫打扮的男人揽不着生意，百无聊赖地从百乐门外的马路牙子上站起身，掸着土走向对面的电话亭；  
电线在地底盘根错节，通往灯火通明的法租界巡捕房，导来一句 “ 动手 ” 的声波，滋啦滋啦断断续续，却像渔民的呼哨或农汉的号子似的短促有力；  
车夫手势乍换，埋伏已久的便衣如鸥鹭般扑向歌厅门口扮成红头阿三的嫌犯；  
行道树上的鹰鸮惊起，振翅向城郊林缘的老巢飞掠而去，绒羽间或被过路的枝杈剐蹭，飘飘忽忽落在蒲公英尚显光秃的花葶上；  
而那里的春草已经蕃庑地占据了荒芜一冬的旷野，似麦浪，如波涛，簇拥着黑色警车轻而缓地荡漾。

朗夏将至，天也快亮了。

\- FIN -


End file.
